Merlin Season 6 Episode 9 - A Dragon's Tale
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Merlin is going to show Arthur the biggest evidence of trust. Meeting Aithusa the servant shares some secrets with his king.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin enters his king's chamber in a happy mood. It is early in the morning. Gwen has almost awakened and has left the room. Arthur sits on his bed. He isn't pleased as he looks over to his servant. "Merlin how is it possible that you are in such a good mood in the morning? At that time?" Merlin smiles and opens the cupboard. While handling a shirt to his friend, he asks: "My Lord, you didn't forget what a day is today?" Arthur falls down backwards on his bed. "A day like everyone. A day full of work." Merlin grins: "That's wrong. Today we will have a day off together. We'll have a ride." Immediately the king sits up: "A Day off? A ride?" Merlin complains: "You did. You forgot it. You promised to spend the day with me. You've told me, that you are going to have time for me for a ride. If you remember I wanted to tell you some things about me." He looks into his friend's eyes. "Or aren't you interested anymore?"

Arthur stands up: "I'm interested in everything what keeps me away from my daily work." Merlin looks sceptically, so Arthur adds: "But at most I'm interested in getting to know you." He grins at his servant. Merlin sighs. "Maybe I should think about that. Maybe it wasn't that a good idea as I thought." "Merlin, Don't you dare! You can't withdraw!" Now Merlin grins: "I won't. Everything is prepared. The horses are waiting for us in the courtyard." His king smiles. His mood is going better and better. He takes his shirt and Merlin helps him getting dressed.

"Merlin, where are we going to?" His friend smiles at his king. "This is a surprise. I'll take charge today. You have to trust me." Arthur isn't pleased, sceptically he looks at Merlin. "You are not going to tell me something?" Merlin smiles deeply: "No. But you should take your sword with you. I have heard, there could be a lot of bandits." Arthur shakes his head: "Sounds... nice. Maybe you should tell me, where we are going to. Only for sure." "No chance." He is still smiling. "Are you ready?" Arthur nods. "What about breakfast?" His servant is already on his way out of the room. "We will have it on the way. I wait for you in the courtyard." He bows and leaves the room.

Gwen enters the room. "Arthur, you aren't already gone?" He smiles: "I'm not leaving without a kiss." He takes her in his arms and kisses her. "Are you going to miss me?" His queen laughs: "I'll use the day for doing all the things I can't do with you." "And this is?" Gwen smiles: "I'll have a long walk through the park, meet some friends and visit the market." Arthur also smiles: "Sounds like fun. I'm not sure what I'm going to get to see this day. But whatever it is, it seems to be very important to Merlin." Gwen nods: "Indeed. Just enjoy the day. I'm sure he will." Arthur kisses his queen again. "Arthur, you should better leave now. He is waiting for you..." The king sighs: "Alright." He walks towards the door and leaves the room. Gwen watches him smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin and his king ride along the street. Arthur kept cool, but now his curiosity wins. ''Merlin, come on. Give me a hint!"The young sorcerer sighs: "I have no choice?" "No!" "Alright, we are following the street towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings." Immediately his king stops his horse. "Merlin, are you mad? Into the Valley of the Fallen Kings? Alone?" Merlin doesn't stop. He rides calmly. "Exactly. What is wrong? Are you afraid?" His king rides on to catch up his friend. He looks into his servant's eyes. "Merlin, the Valley of the Fallen Kings is dangerous." Merlin nods. "I know. Please trust me. You won't regret it." "Merlin, you know that I trust you." "Fine. Then follow me." Arthur isn't convinced. He hesitates. His servant looks urgently at him. "Arthur please. This is really important for me. I want to show you something, never a man without magic has ever seen before. And even only privileged sorcerer have been in there. I want to share something special with you."

Arthur is speechless. "Merlin we have always shared something special. So why are you doing this?" The young sorcerer smiles: "You have told me, that I wouldn't trust you. But I do. I trust you with my life. And I want to show you that. I want to prove this to you. This, what I'm going to show you, is the biggest evidence of trust I can make."

This is at least a risk. A risk that the young sorcerer is going to take. If he has shown it to his king, he never can make it undone. If Arthur is going to turn against magic one day again, his victory would be complete. Magic would go down. It would be a full extermination of magic. But Merlin smiles confidently. He trusts the man by his side. More than anyone else. Silently they make their way.

Arthur is stunned. His friend is more selfconfident than ever. Nothing of the little fool is left. Once more he notices how less he knows him. But he still feels connected with him. His friend, he rides side by side with a man, who banished magic. The king, he has seen the power Merlin is able to use. He knows, how mighty he really is. But he is still his servant. Still his friend. Arthur smiles. He is curious. He is happy to get to know his friend better. Even it is possible, that he has to forget everything he already knows about him. "Merlin?" The young sorcerer looks at him. "Merlin, I'm really happy to get the possibility to get to know you better. Thank you." Merlin smiles happily and his eyes shine.

"Arthur?" His king looks at him. "Arthur, there's one thing. I want you to make me a promise. I want you to promise me, that whatever I'll show you today, you aren't going to tell anyone. It is a secret. And it must remain in that way." Arthur nods . "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly a group of men crosses their way. They are leading a big wagon. King Arthur and his servant are hesitating. Merlin is horrified. "Slave traders?" Arthur nods. "Maybe." They are pausing. The young sorcerer remembers his last meeting with slave traders. He frightens. One of the men makes some steps towards Arthur. "Your highness, it is an honour to meet you. I'm a trader." Arthur looks down to the coloured dressed man. "Trader? I suppose you are a slave trader?" The trader shakes his head. "No I'm not. My Lord, today I transport something more precious. It is more precious as everything you have seen before. Maybe you want to have a look?" The king looks sceptically over to the wagon. It is covered with a big blanket. He nods towards Merlin. Both jump off their horses and Arthur hands his reins to his servant. As the trader lifts the blanket, a cage appears. The trader lifts the blanket a bit more and Merlin's heart nearly stops. And even Arthur is speechless. In the cage lies helpless and shackled a small white dragon. It is more dead than alive. It is Aithusa.

Arthur looks at the grinning trader. "How did you... Where did you..?" His voice is trembling. The trader closes the blanket over the cage. "She was sleeping, as we found her. After some days without food, she was to weak to spit fire. We are selling her for a good price. She is the last living dragon and I'm sure every rich man wants to own her as a trophy."

Merlin meanwhile has made a step closer to the cage. Carefully he looks behind the blanket. A first tear runs down his face. Aithusa looks terrible. She is thin and weak. Her eyes have lost every light. Sadly she looks at Merlin. Angrily the young sorcerer looks up to the trader. Arthur wonders: "Merlin? Merlin, what is it?" His friend shakes his head. "They can't do that. Look what they have done to her?" Now the trader gets angrily. Hurrying he schubsen Merlin off the cage: "Stay away!"Than he turns back to Arthur. "My Lord, are you interested? I think such a dragon would be a good decoration for your chambers. Wouldn't it? I can recommend you a talented taxidermist." Disgusted the king shakes his head. He isn't a friend of dragons, but he wouldn't do that. He shakes his head. "No thanks."

Just in the moment as he walks back to his horse, he hears his friend asking the trader. "How much? How much do you want for the dragon?" The trader grins evil. "More than a servant like you could earn in his whole life." The trader turns towards his men. "Get ready, we try it again in other Kingdoms."

Merlin hasn't moved. He still stands in front of that cage. "Please, you have to free the dragon. She must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth." His voice is trembling. He can't let the trader go and take Aithusa with him. But he also can't free Aithusa by using his magic. What should he do? With tears in his eyes he looks up to his king. He whispers: "Arthur? Please. You have to free her. I beg you!" Arthur sighs. "Merlin, what the hell are you talking about?" Merlin looks into his friend's eyes. "Arthur please. I beg you. Please free her." Another tear runs down his face. "She is the last of her kind. You can't stand by knowing what they are going to do with her. Don't let her die! They are going to stuff her! Arthur please!" His king sighs and turns back to the trader. "How much?"


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin and Arthur decided to rest at the place they have met the trader. While his king sits and eats, the young sorcerer looks after the dragon. Aithusa doesn't move. She lies on the ground. The dragon is weak and refuses food. Merlin strokes her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He covers her with his own blanket and walks over to his king. Next to him, he sits down.

"Thank you Arthur. You know, that I'll never be able to repay you that. This amount of money.. I will always be in your debt." His friend looks up to him. "Alright, but I don't understand it. She is a dragon! Why are you doing that? If you remember, she tried to kill us!" He shakes his head. "And you save her? I hope she doesn't get dangerous for us. I don't trust her. She or it or however you call it, is a dragon!" Merlin takes his plate and starts eating. "She won't cause any harm." His king puts his plate down. "Merlin, she is a dragon!" Merlin nods "She is a creature of magic, just like me." These words make Arthur calm down and Merlin adds: "And I promised somebody to look after her. Seems I haven't handled that very well." Both are finishing silently their meals.

Suddenly the dragon tries to stand up. She opens her wings to fly away. But without success. She is to weak. Powerless she breaks down to the ground. Immediately Merlin is close to her. "You need to eat! I'm sure you'll be better soon." But the dragon hisses answering. She doesn't allow Merlin to touch her anymore. Arthur makes a step next to him. "What am I going to do if she really gets alright? I can't allow a dragon flying around. How can I explain my people of Camelot, that it was me who let her free. That it was me, who let the dragon free which now attacks the city and kills people? Have you thought about this?"

Merlin nods. "I promise she won't harm anyone." Arthur looks into his eyes. "Merlin, how can you make such a promise? You can't control her. She is a dragon. She doesn't even allow you to touch her?"

Merlin sighs. "A dragonlord could control her. She has to follow his orders." His king sits down back on the ground. "You know that the last dragonlord is dead. You have been with me." Merlin nods. "I was. But I do know that the sacred gift to become a dragonlord is been handed from father to son. And Balinor has one. He has a son."

Now Arthur is stunned. "He has a son? And this are you telling me now? How long do you know that? You have let me and my men ride into a fight against the Great Dragon although you knew there was an alternative? We have been risking our lives although there was another dragonlord?"

Still stunned and disappointed he shakes his head. Merlin whispers : "You know that I would never risk your life. But your father had never accepted a dragonlord's son by your side. I couldn't tell you." Arthur opens his eyes widely: "You? You are Balinor's son?" He jumps up. "You are a son of a dragonlord?" His servant looks up to his king. "I was told, when we went to look for him. This were the days when I have met and lost my father." In remembering a lonely tear makes its way down. Merlin stands up and looks into his friend's eyes. "My Lord, I'm the last dragonlord and this is the last dragon. Her name is Aithusa."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's words, like a fire they are burning in Arthur's mind. He looks at the man in front of him. It is the man, who always was by his side. It is the man, who always was his friend. It is the man, who always looked after him, who would lay down his life without hesitation just for him. And though he isn't. "Merlin, who are you?"

Merlin smiles. "I'm a sorcerer and a dragonlord. The druids call me Emrys. I'm the most powerful warlock who walks on earth and have to hide my true identity ever day. I'm happy and lonely at the same time. I'm Merlin. I'm your friend and your servant. I'm your servant and you are my king." Arthur is speechless. His friend is shining with a wisdom that nearly scares him. He is paralysed. Merlin smiles. "Arthur, I'm your friend. I always was."

After a short moment of silence Arthur clears his throat. Immediately Merlin's insecurity comes back. His king looks at him. "I'll look after the horses." He turns around and leaves Merlin alone. He needs a moment for himself. The young sorcerer breathes deeply. Lost he stands in the woods.

Meanwhile Merlin has made a fire. And he had the time to look around. They are close to their target. The young dragonlord is on his knees close to Aithusa. He infuses her some water. His king sits at the fire and watches his friend. Aithusa still refuses to eat. But she is that weak, she can't stop Merlin's attempts to get in touch with her. He strokes her head. "Aithusa you have to eat. If you aren't eating voluntarily, I'll command. You know I can." He shows her some meat. At first reluctant but then with more appetite, she swallows one piece after another. After she ate three rabbits, she falls asleep exhausted. The young sorcerer talks to her soothing, then he walks back to his king.

"My Lord, under this circumstances I understand if you want to return to the castle. I'll stay with her. We can repeat our trip every time." Arthur looks down to the dragon. "You want me to leave you with her alone? No way." He pauses, before he asks: "How is she?" Merlin sighs. "She is weak. But if she eats enough, she will be alright soon." His king looks straight into his face. "And you are sure that you can control her?" The young dragonlord looks over to Aithusa. "She will do everything I order. But I prefer not to." He looks into his eyes. "She isn't a monster or evil. She tried to kill us, because she trusted Morgana. She was the only one she knew who cared about her. Believe me. Just look at her. She only knows the evil side of people. They wanted to stuff her! How can she trust anyone?"

Arthur nods. "My Lord, Aithusa has made the same experiences like you. She only knows the bad side of your regency. Just like you. Your entire life you have seen the evil side of magic. Give her a chance." Arthur nods again. "I'll try. You turned my picture of magic upside down. You turned my life upside down. Dragons! At first you have magic and now dragons!" He shakes his head. "All I know about dragons is what my father has told me. And of course I see the pictures when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot. And this one?" He points at Aithusa. "This one tried to kill us, she was allied with Morgana." His servant smiles. "Let me help you to change your mind." Arthur looks sceptically. But his friend is still smiling. "Let me tell you something about dragons. Close you eyes and relax a little." His king lays down to the ground and closes his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Magic was born by the earth itself. Magic is older than mankind and if the men have left the earth it will still be alive. It is the power which keeps the world together. It allows new life in the same way, it brings death. Magic is the circle of life. And dragons are creatures of magic. Once they were born to help all creatures on earth and bring peace. In ancient times dragons were flying through the world to spread the magic with their breath. But magic isn't still the same as it has been. Most sorcerer a dead and all dragons unless this one are gone. This dragon is the last of its kind."

Merlin takes a deep breath and adds: "But magic won't die. Only mankind has to live without its help in future. Magic is going to disappear from the surface. Until then it is my turn, the dragon's turn, all left sorcerer's turns to keep the magic." He looks over to Aithusa. "Dragons roam the earth. They fly with the wind. They become hundreds of years. As long as dragons fly, magic won't disappear from the surface. As long as dragons fly, there will be sorcerers. But Aithusa is the last one. You can feel her magic in every flower, in the water, in the air. Here, exactly where she lies, life vibrates. Here are growing trees, blossom flowers. I can feel her magic. Today more wild animals will be born here. Only her presence lets everything shine. Dragons create balance between life and death. If the last dragon dies, mankind has to make its job."

He smiles. "Dragons are wonderful. They can fly big distances with an glimpse of an eye. Their eyes see every small detail from highest points. They listen to every little noise even it is hundreds of miles away. And their fire is more deadly as everything else. Not even a ghost can't resist the holy fire of a dragon. Seeing a dragon fly, means to see freedom. Feeling the dragon's breath, means to feel real love. Watching a dragon in the sun, means to know life. Facing a dragon in the moonlight brings you closer to heaven. Having a dragon's friendship, means to know loyalty for life."

He pauses and looks down to his king. "A friend has told me once, every birth of a dragon has a special meaning. Sometimes its meaning isn't clear at the beginning. But as Aithusa was born, her meaning was clearly. Aithusa is the light in the darkness. It is the hope in hopeless times. It symbolises the kingdom you have built. Despite all the threats by Morgana you have built a fair and just kingdom. It didn't missed a lot and Camelot would have been gone down. Camelot sacrificed much. Lots of great knights and good men. But Camelot did it. You did it. And Aithusa will make it alike. I only wish I could help her more. I'm a powerful sorcerer, but I can't help her. I can't heal her malformation." Merlin stands up and walks over to her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what they have done to you." He strokes her head. Arthur opens his eyes and watches both, both magical creatures. He stands up and makes some steps close to Merlin. Next to him he goes down on his knees. Tender he raises his hands towards the dragon's head. Aithusa hisses quietly. But she tolerates it. "I'm sorry. I wasn't a friend of dragons and magic, but what they did to you, I wouldn't do to my worst enemy. But Sarrum of Amata is dead, he won't harm you anymore." As he touches her head, he feels her trembling. She is afraid! Almost the king smiles. Aithusa is just as much afraid of him like he is afraid of her. She is so unbelievable soft and tender. And so fragile. He looks into her eyes. They are endless sad and lonely. He whispers. "I'm sorry."

Merlin watches them fascinated. He looks up to his king and down to Aithusa. Stunned he realises how both enjoy each other. He feels their intimacy, their connection in this moment. Aithusa closes her eyes. Tears run down their head. And even Arthur is that touched by the moment, he can't hold back a tear. He smiles and strokes Aithusa's head.


	7. Chapter 7

It is already getting dark and Arthur and his servant are still at the same place. The dragon still lies on the ground and doesn't move a lot. Merlin looks at his king. "Arthurt, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to show you today what I wanted to. I think, she will be better tomorrow. If you still want to, I can show you everything tomorrow. We aren't far away from where I wanted to go." Arthur nods. "And what about the dragon? What are we going to do with her?" Merlin shrugs. "If she is strong enough, she can look after herself. Until then I have to take her with me." "Take her with you? How? Do you want to carry her?" Merlin looks down to the sleeping dragon. "She is that small and petite. I'll make her a stretcher, so my horse can pull her." Arthur still isn't convinced. "And than?" His servant whispers: "I'll stay with her in the woods, if you agree." Arthur grins: "You want to get out of your work?" Merlin smiles hopefully. Arthur sighs. "I believe, your jobs are to much for only one person. Maybe we should think about your duties." Merlin shakes his head: "No. I'm and will be your servant. I'll make that. I'll handle that. Somehow." Arthur sighs again. "I hope you are right."

During the night, both men are sleeping. But the dragon moves. She sits up. For a moment she hesitates and looks into the woods. But than she looks over to the sleeping men and reels over to them. Exhausted she lays down next to Arthur. She cuddles up to him and falls asleep. As Merlin awakes the next morgning, his view finds the empty place of the dragon. "Aithusa!" He jumps up. As he looks around, he doesn't trust his eyes. The dragon lies close to his king and has put his head on Arthur's breast. Calmly, his king and a dragon are sleeping and enjoying intimacy. Merlin can't stop a smile. Silently he stands there and enjoys his view, before he starts preparing their breakfast.

As Arthur awakes, the dragon's head still lies on his breast. And as Arthur opens his eyes, in the first moment he frightens. He looks straight into the eyes of Aithusa. The dragon is peaceful and just lies there. But Arthur doesn't know how to handle this. How to treat a dragon? Gingerly he calls his servant. "Merlin? Could you help me please?" The young dragonlord stands grinning over him. "My Lord, looks like you have a new girlfriend. Not that Gwen gets jealous." Arthur can't laugh about this. "Merlin, take her off me, now!" Merlin is still grinning, as he pushes Aithusa's head carefully down. He offers his king a hand and pulls him up. Both look down to the dragon. The young dragonlord hands his king a plate with meat. "Do you want to feed her? Maybe she takes more from you as from me?" Arthur looks sceptically at his friend. "Are you sure, that she won't bite me or that she won't burn me with her fire?" Merlin smiles. "Not at all, Sire. But I think, she trusts you. And if she makes trouble, I'm behind you. If it is necessary, I show her who is her dragonlord." Arthur is torn between fear and curiosity. Finally his curiosity wins and he takes the plate. "And now?"

Merlin sighs. "Arthur, you have to go down to her and show her the meat. Piece by piece." Arthur goes down on his knees next to Aithusa who sits up. He takes a piece of meat and holds it in front of her nose. Merlin grins. His king makes such a funny face, Merlin nearly laughs loudly. Arthur holds the meat with two fingers and looks that disgusted. "Merlin, what for a meat is that?" "My Lord, it is rabbit. You can already touch it. It is dead and won't bite you or run away." Arthur looks accusing at his servant now, but finally turns back to Aithusa. Hesitating he speaks to her: "Come on. I won't harm you. This is good for you. You can trust me." Carefully and with a lot of fear in her eyes, she takes the first piece of meat out of Arthur's hand only using her lips. As Arthur takes another piece, she snaps less restrained after the meat in his hand. Arthur takes the plate and puts it in front of her. Starved she eats.

Full of pride Arthur stands up. Satisfied he looks down to the small dragon. Merlin stands by his side and watches him and the dragon smiling. "Arthur? Arthur?" Merlin makes a step closer to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Arthur?" His king turns towards him. "Arthur, I made some breakfast." His king nods. He is still catched in the magic of the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Both friends reach the Valley of the Fallen Kings. They lead their horses with their reins. Aithusa lies on a stretcher, pulled by Merlin's horse. Arthur wonders. "We've been here, I remember this place somehow." Merlin nods. "This is long ago. It was the moment when you had an arrow in your back and nearly died under my hands. Thanks to a friend, you have been saved. This friend has shown me this place. We did it, we have reached our target." Arthur looks around. "Here? Here is nothing." Merlin smiles. "Believe me, our target is close." He opens the closures of the stretcher which slides down to the ground. The young dragonlord cares about the dragon. He helps Aithusa off the stretcher. The dragon sits himself into the gras.

Meanwhile Arthur binds the horses on a tree. He looks over to his servant and Aisthusa. Merlin goes down on his knees and whispers something into the dragon's ears. Instinctively Arthur has to smile. Merlin the last dragonlord! Who had supposed that! He walks over to them. "Merlin? Is everything alright?" Merlin looks up to his king. "Yes, My Lord. I have told her, that she has to wait here. We won't go far away and we will be back soon." He stands up. "Arthur, are you ready?" His king looks around another time. "For what?" Merlin sighs. "Follow me. I'll show you. And Arthur? Don't forget your promise." Arthur nods. Merlin walks towards some big rocks and his king follows him. "Merlin, what are we going to do there. Here is nothing but rocks and more rocks." Merlin shakes his head. "Just follow me." Suddenly Merlin is disappeared between two big rocks. As Arthur follows his friend, he finds him in front of a small entrance of a cave. Stunned and with his mouth wide open he looks to Merlin. Merlin looks into his eyes. "Arthur, your sword. My Lord, your sword has to stay outside." Arthur nods and lays down his sword down on the ground. He nods towards Merlin. Both enter the cave.

In the cave it is dark, what makes Merlin to use his magic. He raises his hand and after "Leohd!", a light in his hand appears. Immediately the interior of the cave brightens up. Arthur looks down to Merlin's hand and than into his face. He shakes his head. "Merlin, you still surprise me." Merlin grins. "That is easy! Lets go deeper into the cave." Together they pass the small entrance and enter the big cave. The light in Merlin's hand dies. But it is still as bright as before. A light shining from a lot of crystals brightens the place. Merlin breathes up. His eyes shine, as he looks into his friend's eyes. "This is the Crystal Cave. This is the birthplace of magic itself."

Arthur circles. Impressed he isn't able to answer. "This is the most holy place I know. And I want to share this place and this moment with you, Arthur." Arthur is still speechless. Everywhere surround him, it brightens and twinkles. Even fom his breast shines light. It is the crystal in his amulet. It was born here. Here is its source. Arthur looks at Merlin. "Merlin, this is unbelievable. I don't know what to say. This is.." Merlin smiles with his whole heart in his face. Suddenly his expression changes because of pain. He goes down on his knees. Arthur is disgusted. "Merlin? Merlin, what is wrong? Talk to me!" He goes down on his knees next to his friend. Merlin looks up to him with tears in his eyes. He whispers. "My back is killing me."

Arthur lifts up his shirt and stops believing his eyes. His friend's scars, the scars caused by Lord Ryan's lashing in Queen Annis kingdom, they are disappearing one after another. One after another they get paler and paler until they are disappeared. "Merlin what happens here?" The scars are gone, his back made full recovery. And with the scars the pains are gone. Both stand up. "It is the magic of that place. The magic is really powerful here." He looks around. "And I'm a creature of this magic." Arthur still can't believe it. "Thank you Merlin. I only can imagine how much this place means to you. I can't say how much it means to me, that you share this place with me. Thank your for your unbelievable trust. Thank you."Melin smiles. "We should go back to Aithusa." His king nods. Side by side both leave the cave. Still impressed, like automated he takes his sword. Without saying another word both sit down next to Aithusa on the ground. The dragon right away puts his head on Arthur's legs. In thoughts he starts fondling her head. Merlin watches him and Aithusa. He is happy. He is that happy, he has no words for that. Together with his king he visited the Crystal Cave and now his king fondles a dragon's neck. He accepted him. He accepted magic. Merlin is happy, endlessly happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin and Arthur are sitting around a fire. Both still haven't found words for what happened. Aithusa sleeps. "We should return to Camelot My Lord. We didn't wanted to stay away for so long. I'm sure they are already worrying in the castle." Arthus nods. "Tomorrow morning." He looks down to his little white friend. "What about her? Is she able to look after herself?" Merlin follows his view. "I hope so. I suppose, she is able to walk, but I fear she won't be able to fly." Arthur sighs. "That means you'll stay with her in the woods? Won't you?" Merlin nods. "As long as she isn't able to fly, she is to easy to catch again. I have to protect her for some more days." Arthur looks up to his friend. "I wished , you could help her more. You are that powerful.." Merlin shakes his head. "Nobody is powerful enough for that. I can't. Her malformation is to big." Arthur nods sadly. "I never thought that a big and mighty creature like a dragon is that soft. How could Sarrum do that to her? I don't understand that." Arthur strokes her head once more. "We should sleep now." Merlin nods smiling. Both men lay down on the ground.

Mordred's grave. The blood of the young knight, of the young knight Sir Galahad still seeps deeper down in the ground. The first drop already reached Mordred's dead body. A hiss interrupts the silence. The hand of the dead body has moved. Hasn't it? Or was it an imagination? Everything is quite again as it should be. The body doesn't move. Mordred is dead.

Merlin awakes. What is wrong? He jumped up for no real reason. Magnetically the Crystall Cave attracts Merlin. He looks down to his sleeping friend and the cuddling dragon. He smiles and turns towards his cave. Alone he goes back inside. The light of the crystals inside still brightens. He breathes deeply and closes his eyes. He can feel the magic. He can feel the magic of this place, he feels the magic running through his veins. As he opens his eyes again, he looks into Arthur's ones. "Merlin? Merlin is everything alright?" Merlin nods. "I'm sorry. I don't know. Something made me return inside the cave." His king smiles. "Alright. I leave you some minutes alone here. I just wanted to make sure, that nothing happened." Both smile at each other. Suddenly both turn towards the small entrance. A toddling sound arrives. Instinctive the king and his servant smile. "Aithusa." Merlin grins. "She followed you. Seems you enchanted her." Arthur blushes. "I think you mean she enchanted me." He makes some steps towards the dragon, as she appears into the cave. But than it happens. She sreams heartbreaking. Her screams are that loud in the men's minds that they are hurting. Despaired both look at her. "Merlin what is it? Do something!" But Merlin is helpless. "I don't now what!" And than she starts growing. Step by step she grows. Fascinated both man look at her. Arthur goes down on his knees in front of her and strokes her head. Merlin turns his view off the dragon and looks around in the cave. "Arthur? Arthur, we have to get out here!" Arthur wonders. "Arthur the magic of this place.. Aithusa, she is already to big for the small entrance. And she will grow more! The cave is going to collapse!" Arthur stands up. "But we can't leave her alone!" Merlin starts to run and grabs his friend. He pulls him with him out of the cave. Just in the moment they have left the cave, the entrance collapses. "Merlin, you have to help her! She is still in there!" But Merlin can't. He stands there and watches his Crystal Cave. He can't move. Now Arthur shouts at him. "Merlin! Do something!" But Merlin is stunned and paralyzed. He whispers: "The magic of the cave, the magic had the same effect to Aithusa as to me." He still looks at the cave. He goes down on the ground. Arthur looks down to him. He feels his loss.

But there is a loud bellow! What a noise! And through the rocks a light is shining. It is fire! Aithusa's fire! It blasts the cover! As the smoke is gone, a big dragon raises. A dragon big and mighty, a dragon wonderful and consummate! Aithusa opens her wings and raises in the air. Her wings are stunning, they are causing a strong wind! The small stunted dragon has turned into a perfect creature. A perfect and fully grown dragon! And how she flies. She slides with the wind, she circles around. With a nosedive she flies towards both men to raise again in the last moment. It is amazing! Directly over the men's head she flies in her whole beauty. Merlin and his king run after her until they reach a close glade. There she is landing and waiting for the last dragonlord and his king.


	10. Chapter 10

As Arthur and Merlin enbter the glade, the upcoming sun shines with a soft light. The whole place is brighting. The two men are facing the dragon. Aithusa lowers his head and bows. Now the king and the dragonlord reply the gesture. How pretty she is! Merlin stands there and watches her beauty. She is perfect. The sun turns her white body golden. Arthur takes heart. Carefully he raises his hand and walks towards her. The dragon lowers her head down to him. As Arthur touches her head, he smiles blessed. He hardly believes what he is doing. "You are so beautiful!" Merlin watches both, king and dragon, stunned. His king is blown away. Merlin sighs. He walks over to his friend and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Arthur? Arthur? We should go now." His king nods and looks up to Aithusa. "Will we see you again one day?" "That is in the responsibility of the dragonlord." This is the moment when both men are speechless. Aithusa is speaking! The cave and its magic recoverd not only her body, it recovered her whole skills. And with sweet but strong voice she adds: "But I'm sure, we will." She opens her wings and flies up into the sky. The master and his servant watch her leaving. Together side by side they walk back to their horses.

Arrived there, Merlin's view catches the destroyed cave. Nothing is left. The cave is completely collapsed and covers the crystals under the rocks. Stunned he stands in front of his birthplace of magic. Arthur looks compassionately at him. "Merlin, I'm sorry. I know how important this cave was. I know what it meant to you. The power of this place , is it now lost?" Merlin sighs. "The magic is still alive here at this place. The crystals are deep down under the rocks. I just can't reach them. Maybe this is the way it should be. It saved Aithusa. And Aithusa spreads the magic on earth. And nobody else can use the power of the crystalls for evil." He sighs again and turns around to prepare their return to Camelot. Arthur watches him silently.


	11. Chapter 11

On their way home the friends are still catched in their thoughts. While Merlin still mourns the lost of his Crystal Cave, his king recaps the events of the last days. Nobody of them has a view on their way. Suddenly Arthur breaks the silence. "Merlin?" The dragonlord jumps off his thoughts. "Merlin. The Great Dragon, did you released him? And Merlin, I expect an honest answer." Merlin nods. "I never thought that he would attack Camelot. I felt guilty for this . All the harm he caused. The dead.." He shakes his head. Arthur breathes deeply. "Merlin you ventured hundreds of lifes." He looks at Merlin who avoid his view. "His name was Kilgharrah. And he was the last of his kind. A creature of magic like me and I had made a promise. I had made a promise to release him in return for his help. I had no choice." Arthur still looks at his servant. "What help?" Merlin sighs. "The have been moments I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to save and protect you. Do you remember the troll, who had married your father? The Great Dragon knew how to break the enchantment. And it was the Great Dragon who had told me, who was the source of the sleeping enchantment during the attack of the Knights of Medhir. Without him, we would had been lost. After this I had to free him. But he paid his debt, finally he gave his life to save yours. Without him, you never had made it alive to the lake of Avalon."

Arthur doesn't know what to say. "Merlin, can you explain me that. On one side, he helped you and on the other side he attacked Camelot? Why?" Merlin shrugs. "He was full of revenge. He wanted to kill your father. That is why he attacked the castle. You father killed all other dragons. He was the last of his kind. And he was catched in a cave under the castle. Can't you imagine what he must have felt?" Arthur nods. "But why he helped you then?" Merlin looked up into his kings eyes. "He knew that he needed my help to get free. Therefore he needed my trust. But there was something else. Strangely he always believed in you and the world you were destined to build. It was him, who has told me, that it is my destiny to protect you." He smiles. "I think you can imagine, that I wasn't very pleased to hear that at that time. I should protect and serve you, the biggest ass I've ever met." He grins at Arthur. His king also can't preventa smile. Both are riding side by side towards Camelot. In front of them the towers with the red flags and the golden dragons of the city are appearing.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen runs to her husband happily. "Arthur, you and Merlin, were have you been for so long? I thought about sending a search party." Arthur kisses his wife. "You can't imagine what I have seen and learned." He pauses and looks into her eyes. "And how blind I have been all the years." He shakes his head. "I hardly believe that one single man has so many secrets. I'm happy, that Merlin is my friend. I don't want to have him as a foe." Gwen smiles. "Don't worry about that. But something different should worry you." Arthur frowns. "What is it? What happened while I wasn't at home?" Gwen sighs. "Some reports reached us. People have told us, that it haunts in Camlann. The traders, which travel through it, speak about voices, whispering sounds. They call it the pure evil." Arthur shakes his head. "This are just tales, aftereffects of the big battle. A battle which builds legends and heroic stories." Gwen nods. "I'm sure you are right. But the people are scared." Arthur sighs again. "I'll send a patrol tomorrow. They'll have a look and it calmes people." Gwen smiles, stands herself behind his husband and puts his arms around him. "I have already send one. They should have reached Camlann yesterday and should be back today." Arthur smiles. "What do I have for a smart and wise queen." Both kiss each other.

Merlin bursts into the room. He stops, as he finds his king and queen kissing. Angrily his king shouts at him. "Merlin! How often did I told you to knock!" Merlin shakes his head. "My Lord, I'm sorry. But your presence is required in a matter of importance in the council chambers." Arthur and Gwen look into their eyes and together they are leaving the room.

In the council chamber Sir Leon, Sir Galahad and Gaius are waiting for their king. In front of them stands another knight. A knight who leaded the patrol to Camlann. He is hurt and his clothes torn. Arthur and Merlin change worried views. "What happened? And where are the others?" The knight starts to explain gingerly . "My Lord, as we reached Camlann, everything was alright. It was really peaceful. But than a storm appeared. Everything went so fast, we couldn't find shelter. A first lightning follows close to us. Lots of knights have been dead at the moment. It smelled like burned meat and everywhere have been parts of dead bodys. It was horrible. We tried to leave that place immediatly. We already had turned around as we heard that terrible scaring voice. The voice was laughing. As we looked up, there was a man. He was dressed in black and his eyes shone. It frightens me. It was so cold. His view was so cold. He laughed. He stood there and laughed. He raised his hands and more lightnings followed. He tried to kill us. One after another. Than he disappered. He dissolved in air. I was just a lucky man. But all the others, they are dead."

Disgusted silence follows. Exhausted the knight breaks down. Merlin catches him and Giaus takes the word. "Bring him into his chamber. He needs to rest." Arthur nods and Sir Leon and Sir Galahad take the knight wih them. Gaius folows them. As they have left, Arthur asks his servant: "Who was that?" Merlin shakes his head. "I don't know. I don't know somebody with this powers." His king asks again: "But it is what I think what it is? Magic?" Merlin nods. "I fear, you are right." Gwen looks stunned at both men. "And what are you going to do now?" Merlin also looks at Arthur. "He is gone. At the moment we can't do anything. We can't fight a ghost. We have to wait until he shows himself again." Merlin is worried. Together, king, queen and servant are leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

As Merlin enters his king's chambers, he awaits him already. He leans on his desk and has his arms crossed. Sceptically Merlin gets closer. "What is it?" Arthur smiles and takes his arms down. "I just want to tell you, that your trust, you have shown me the last days, is an honour. And I want to tell you, that despite recent events I trust you likewise." Merlin still looks sceptically. "Now I'm afraid. What it is?" The king walks around his desk and takes something. With it he makes dome steps close to Merlin and looks into his eyes. "I don't know what it is used for. But I'm sure you know what to do with it." He hands Merlin a small velvet bag. Immediatly Merlin feels the magic in it. It is the Crystal of Neahtid. "I thought after you have lost your cave, you may need that crystal. It looks like the ones from the cave." Merlin is speechless. Slowly he opens the bag and takes the crystal. As he found back his voice, he answers: "Arthur, this is.. I thank you." Arthur looks down to the crystal in his friend's hand. "Tell me something about it. What is it for? What is its power? Why is it so important for sorcerers?" Merlin hesitates: "It is indeed a crystal of the Crystal Cave. For those who have the power, it contains big knowledge and might." He tries to put it back into its bag. But Arthur holds his hand. "How?" Merlin sighs: "Arthur I don't know if I should do that. I have had this already." His king is wondering: "How do you mean that? I thought you would be glad?" Merlin shakes his head: "Arthur, I'm. I can't imagine an more precious gift. This means so much to me. But the crystal is dangerous. As I have hold it the last time, the crystal has shown me things.. I wished I haven't seen. Meanwhile I can control it, but it still frightens me. Maybe you take it back where it was: in the royal treasury." Now it is Arthur who is speechless. "I don't understand that. What makes it so dangerous?" Merlin takes the crystal into his his hand. "It can show you the past and the presence. And it is able to show you a future. I'll show you." Merlin looks into the crystal. As his eyes change his colour, inside the crystal something starts moving. A picture appears. Fascinated Arthur watches it.

The crystal shows Mordred's grave. Everything is peacefull. Nothing seems to disturb the peace of the dead man. Suddenly a hand raises out of the grave. And everything is immersed in a shining light. Boom! A big noise follows and everything disappears behind a big cloud of dust. Stones are flying around. As the dust is gone, instead of the grave, there is a man. He is dressed in black. It is the man, the knight of the patrol has described. It is Mordred! His fingers a bony. And on one side of his body is a big hole. Sand is running out of this hole. He is already dead! Mordred came back as an undead body into the world of the living! As he looks up, you can feel the cold in eyes. They are shining awesome. He raises his hands up to the sky, which turns into dark. Big clouds are hiding the sun. It is dark, it is more than dark. Lightnings burn through the air..

Disgusted Merlin takes his hand off the crystal. He goes down on his knees. The picture of Mordred disappears. His king isn't able to move. Merlin looks up to his friend, to his king. Tears are running down his face: "He came back. He came back to kill you!"


End file.
